Mazarinades
by Arakasi
Summary: La France a un nouveau premier ministre et il est italien... Où Athos joue au con, Porthos perd aux cartes, Aramis colle une mornifle et d'Artagnan s'interroge. Fanfic se déroulant un an après la saison 2.


**Titre :** Mazarinades  
**Auteur :** Arakasi  
**Base :** The Musketeers (BBC)  
**Personnages :** Mazarin, Athos, Porthos, Aramis, d'Artagnan  
**Résumé :** La France a un nouveau premier ministre et il est italien... Où Athos joue au con, Porthos perd aux cartes, Aramis colle une mornifle et d'Artagnan s'interroge. Fanfic se déroulant un an après la saison 2

**Blabla :** Je voulais le faire depuis longtemps et le voici, mon petit trip perso sur l'imaginaire saison 3 où le cardinal Mazarin aurait été premier ministre du royaume ! À noter que je reprends le terme mazarinade parce qu'il m'amuse, mais sans le prendre au pied de la lettre. Les mazarinades étaient des pamphlets écrits contre Mazarin pendant la Fronde. Or il se trouve que, contrairement à messieurs les frondeurs et à Alexandre Dumas qui en fait un portrait à charge, moi j'aime beaucoup Mazarin… Je précise que cette fanfic est du gros nawak historiquement, comme tout ce que j'ai écrit sur le fandom - vu le rapport très décomplexé que les scénaristes de la BBC ont à l'Histoire de France, je ne vois pas pourquoi je me gênerais - mais que j'ai tout de même fait un effort pour respecter la personnalité du bonhomme qu'il avait d'ailleurs fascinante.

**...**

**Mazarinades**

**...**

_"Il n'est pas mort, il n'a que changé d'âge_  
_Ce cardinal, dont chacun enrage."_  
_(chanson populaire)_

**...**

_10h - Athos joue au con_

Par la fenêtre grand ouverte du bureau, la vue plongeait sur une courette intérieure du Louvres. Le soleil brillait sur les dorures des balcons et sur les flaques laissées par une averse matinale. Entouré par une cohorte d'admiratrices énamourées, le petit Dauphin faisait zigzaguer sa calèche tirée par deux béliers aux cornes rutilantes d'or plaqué. Le royal bambin piaillait de joie à chaque virage hardiment négocié et sa cour faisait chorus dans un gracieux envol d'éventails et de chapeaux à plumes de paon. Pas même deux ans et déjà un bourreau des coeurs... Un trait de caractère qu'il ne tenait pas de son père. Ou peut-être un peu trop justement.

"Capitano ?"

Athos détourna son attention de la fenêtre pour la rapporter sur son interlocuteur.

"Éminence ?" répondit-t-il.

Les doigts réunis en pyramide sous sa courte barbiche noire, le cardinal Giulio Mazzarino - premier ministre de sa majesté Louis XIII sous le nom francisé de Mazarin depuis maintenant une semaine - le lorgnait avec curiosité. Deux piles de paperasses impressionnantes encadraient son fin visage brun à l'expression courtoisement interrogative. Posé devant lui, un bel encrier en argent ciselé qu'Athos se rappelait avoir vu quatre ans plus tôt sur le bureau de feu le peu regretté cardinal de Richelieu, puis sur celui de Rochefort, d'encore plus sinistre mémoire.

"Pardonnez-moi si ma question vous semble désobligeante mais… avez-vous écouté ce que je viens de vous dire ?

\- Tout à fait, éminence.

\- À savoir ?

\- Que la clé d'un gouvernement harmonieux résidait dans la compréhension et l'entraide entre ses différents corps.

\- Et vous en pensez... ?

\- C'est une belle maxime."

Mazarin hocha la tête chaleureusement. Il faisait tout avec chaleur, ce petit italien à l'accent coloré et à la mise soignée. Il parlait en agitant les mains comme un rabatteur de foire, claquait des paumes pour ponctuer ses propos et riait franchement à ses propres plaisanteries. Athos, qui était accoutumé à la morgue froide de Richelieu et aux errements psychotiques de son successeur, s'efforçait de ne pas en être déconcerté. Et de s'en méfiait. L'homme ne s'était pas hissé à la tête de l'état en distribuant les sourires et les bonnes paroles, bien qu'il se donna beaucoup de mal pour le faire croire.

"Une belle maxime, en effet, confirma Mazarin avec bonne humeur. Ce qui signifie qu'elle pourrait aussi bien être vraie que fausse. Ceci dit, je la crois sincèrement exacte. Mes prédécesseurs… Mais que pensiez-vous de mes prédécesseurs, capitano ?"

La demande embarrassa Athos et l'agaça un peu. Depuis quand les ministres se mêlaient-ils des états d'esprits des officiers supérieurs ? Mentir à une question directe lui répugnait, mais il doutait fortement que Mazarin appréciât une réponse franche. Il resta silencieux aussi longtemps que faire se pouvait sans se montrer franchement insultant, mais le petit cardinal ne se découragea pas. Il patientait tranquillement, jouant de la main droite avec la plume de son encrier. En désespoir de cause, Athos éluda :

"Le cardinal de Richelieu était un homme très fort. Le comte de Rochefort était… un homme, je suppose."

Mazarin pouffa discrètement.

"Une particularité que l'on ne peut lui dénier, reconnut-il. Tous deux avaient leurs qualités et leurs défauts, ainsi que des méthodes très personnelles de gouvernement. Je ne les approuve, ni ne les désapprouve. Elles ont fait leurs preuves. Mais il se trouve que nous procédons différemment en Italie. Les tempéraments y sont plus doux - l'influence du climat, sans doute - et nous poussent à davantage de circonspection. Le cardinal de Richelieu, notamment, ne répugnait pas à user des services d'agents aux talents très particuliers, son amour pour la France le poussant parfois à des initiatives extrêmes. Votre opinion ?

\- Inexistante, je le crains. Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds en Italie.

\- Et c'est un tort, capitano ! C'est un très beau pays, l'Italie. Mais je vous parlais des agents du cardinal de Richelieu.

\- L'amour de son pays est un noble sentiment, éminence."

À ce stade de la conversation, Richelieu aurait mordu sa moustache grise et Rochefort fait rouler son oeil pâle de faucon dément. Le petit cardinal conserva une placidité étonnante. Il se pencha et tira d'un tiroir du bureau une petite boite à tabac ornementée. Il en proposa à Athos qui déclina d'un signe de tête. Sans se formaliser de son refus, Mazarin prit une pincée de poudre entre deux doigts et l'aspira avec délice. Il reposa la boite avec un soupir de contentement.

"L'ennui avec les agents aux talents très particuliers, continua-t-il, c'est qu'ils ont parfois tendance à délaisser leurs missions pour poursuivre des objectifs plus personnels. Leur employeur se voit donc forcé de les faire rentrer dans le rang ou - si la chose s'avère impossible - de les mettre hors d'état de nuire. Quelle alternative reste-t-il alors à un agent intelligent ?"

Le mousquetaire ne répondit rien.

"L'exil, capitano. L'exil. Un prompt départ pour des terres plus hospitalières, comme l'Espagne, le Portugal, l'Autriche… ou l'Angleterre. Beau pays, l'Angleterre, également et accueillant aux apatrides, même si je conserve une préférence sentimentale pour l'Italie."

Des exclamations enthousiastes entrecoupées d'applaudissements s'élevèrent de l'extérieur. En jetant un nouveau coup d'oeil par la fenêtre, Athos vit la calèche du Dauphin passait en trombe entre deux hérauts à l'air maussade. Mazarin le fixait toujours, sans hostilité mais avec une attention soutenue.

"Vous n'avez toujours aucune opinion sur le sujet ? demanda-t-il.

\- Je ne suis jamais allé en Angleterre non plus, éminence."

Mazarin sourit.

"L'occasion vous en sera peut-être donnée un jour, sait-on jamais ? commenta-t-il benoîtement. En attendant et si vous me permettez d'user d'une métaphore quelque peu vulgaire, à chacun son linge sale. Je ne perdrai pas mon temps à laver celui de mes prédécesseurs. Leurs comptes ne sont pas les miens, pas plus que leurs ennemis. En ce qui me concerne, tout agent indiscipliné enfui à l'étranger pourra y demeurer sans être inquiété. À condition, bien entendu, de ne jamais remettre les pieds en France. Cela vous paraît-il clair ?

\- Limpide."

Le petit cardinal se laissa aller dans son fauteuil avec la satisfaction évidente de qui se félicite d'une tâche rondement menée.

"Une dernière question, dit-il, si ce n'est pas trop abuser de votre temps...

\- Je vous en prie.

\- Pensez-vous que, si je fais preuve de beaucoup de persévérance et de bonne volonté, vous me ferez un jour l'aumône d'un avis sincère ?

\- Ce n'est pas complètement exclu, éminence."

Mazarin gloussa derechef dans sa moustache bien taillée.

"En vérité, je ne sais si nous parviendrons à nous entraider, mais je nous crois parfaitement capables de nous comprendre…"

Puis il prit sa plume et commença à feuilleter négligemment ses notes. Athos en conclut que l'entrevue touchait à sa fin et s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand un cri suraigu de joie enfantine leur parvint. Le mousquetaire et le ministre tournèrent de concert la tête. Dans la courette en contrebas, un des béliers s'était échappé et avait maculé de boue la robe cramoisie de mademoiselle de Beaufort, déclenchant l'hilarité ravie du Dauphin. Ses dames glougloutaient d'indignation en s'éparpillant comme un groupe de volailles, tandis que les hérauts semblaient soudain de bien meilleure humeur. Au bout de quelques secondes d'examen songeur, Mazarin retourna à ses papiers.

Et, sans lever le nez de son travail :

"Prenez garde, capitano. Vous avez failli sourire."

**…**

_13h - Porthos perd aux cartes_

"Le truc, c'est de se concentrer sur les yeux. Pas les mains, tu comprends ? Les yeux."

Bien sûr, Porthos se doutait que, quand Athos lui avait demandé de former le petit nouveau, il n'entendait pas par là lui apprendre à jouer correctement aux cartes. Il aurait même été fort étonné de voir ses ordres interprétés dans ce sens. Bien que doté de nombreuses qualités admirables, Athos manquait de sens pratique et ne concevait pas l'atout qu'une bonne maîtrise des cartes pouvait représenter pour un jeune homme dans son adaptation à la vie militaire. Surtout quand celui-ci souffrait de quelques handicaps naturels, tel qu'un léger bégaiement - particularité qui n'enlevait rien à ses talents d'escrimeur mais minait sa confiance en soi et pouvait faire de lui la cible de railleries cruelles. Les soldats n'étaient pas, par instinct de classe, les gens les plus courtois qui soient.

"Les amateurs regardent toujours les mains, mais c'est de la foutaise. C'est dans les yeux de ton adversaire que tu liras sa stratégie. Faut jamais lâcher les yeux, Philippe. Jamais.

\- Mais s'il po-porte un cha-chapeau ? demanda anxieusement le jeunot.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Personne ne porte de chapeau dans une taverne."

Philippe parut penaud. C'était un garçon plein de bonne volonté et chaque faute, réelle ou imaginaire, le plongeait dans les affres de la confusion. Vingt ans à peine. Seulement trois de moins que d'Artagnan quand on y songeait, mais le gascon avait toujours été sacrément dégourdi pour son âge…

"Bon, c'est vrai. Je t'accorde qu'un mauvais bougre pourrait garder son chapeau, reconnut Porthos avec indulgence. Dans ce cas, tu lui demandes poliment de l'enlever. Ou tu ne joues pas avec lui. Garder son chapeau, c'est tricher. Et j'ai pas le temps de t'apprendre à tricher aujourd'hui. On fera ça à la prochaine garde."

Philippe ne l'écoutait plus. Ses cartes à la main et les restes de son déjeuner sur les genoux, il fixait d'un air tétanisé un point au dessus de l'épaule de Porthos.

"Fascinant ! Et vous nommez cela… ?"

Le grand mulâtre se retourna. Debout devant la porte ouverte de son bureau, drapé dans ses somptueuses robes rouges, le cardinal Mazarin les observait avec intérêt.

Porthos, que peu de choses embarrassaient, se sentit gêné. Monter la garde dans l'antichambre des ministres royaux était une activité aussi futile que fastidieuse, mais on attendait des mousquetaires qu'ils s'y prêtent avec sérieux. Histoire de decorum. Être surpris à jouer aux cartes en grignotant du fromage trop sec faisait désordre. S'il venait à le savoir, Athos serait mécontent. Il ne gueulerait pas, bien entendu - pas le genre de la maison - mais lui tirerait la gueule pendant au moins deux jours d'affilée. Ça, il savait très bien faire. Porthos rassembla toute la componction dont il était capable. Peut-être qu'en se montrant obligeant…

"Le jeu de l'Hombre, éminence.

\- On y joue ?

\- Avec quarante cartes et cinq atouts."

L'oeil noir et vif du petit cardinal pétilla. Il tapota gentiment l'épaule de Philippe pétrifié pour lui faire signe de s'écarter. Le jeune mousquetaire bondit sur ses pieds comme si une guêpe l'avait piqué et Mazarin s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait de libérer. Il retroussa ses manchettes de dentelles pour libérer ses longues mains nerveuses et affable :

"Vous m'enseignez ?"

V'là autre chose.

Porthos mesura mentalement l'intensité de la colère d'Athos s'il apprenait qu'un de ses hommes avait détroussé au jeu le premier ministre du roi. Pas négligeable. Au moins une semaine de mutisme rageur et de regards noirs. D'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucune raison objective qu'il le sache. Et si cela était… Eh bien, ça lui ferait les pieds. Athos avait besoin d'être contrarié de temps en temps, ne serait-ce que pour que son arrogance innée ne prenne pas le pas sur son bon naturel. Le mousquetaire sourit et rafla les cartes avant de commencer à les battre d'une main experte.

"À votre service, éminence." dit-il.

Une heure et demi s'écoula.

L'horloge du grand hall sonnait quand la sixième partie se termina. Porthos récupéra ses cartes. Il les réunit en un petit tas serré qu'il caressa distraitement avant de le glisser dans son pourpoint. Puis, fronçant son épais sourcil, il considéra son adversaire avec une gravité légèrement solennelle.

"Vous êtes _vraiment_ sûr que vous n'avez jamais joué à ce jeu avant, éminence ? demanda-t-il.

\- Certain.

\- Vous me le jurez ?"

Mazarin parut sincèrement peiné du sous-entendu.

"Les hommes d'église ne jurent pas, signore Porthos, rappela-t-il sur un ton de doux reproche.

\- Votre parole, alors.

\- Parole de cardinal.

\- Oh, vous savez, les paroles de cardinaux…" maugréa le mousquetaire.

Philippe, raide comme un piquet sur sa banquette, lâcha un hoquet horrifié. Porthos se rappela un peu tard qui était son interlocuteur et les raisons qui pourraient lui faire trouver insultante sa dernière remarque. Ennuyeux. Aramis aurait trouvé une façon élégante de noyer le poisson, mais Porthos manquait de répartie en la matière. Heureusement, le petit cardinal n'avait pas le cuir sensible. Sans s'offenser le moins du monde, il caressa sa moustache et esquissa un sourire matois de renard dissimulé dans un poulailler.

"Il y a ecclésiastique et ecclésiastique, signore Porthos... Laissez-moi le bénéfice du doute. Mais nous avons effectivement un jeu un peu similaire à Rome, la Basetta, et je n'y étais pas médiocre. Nonobstant ce fait, vous me devez quatre louis et onze pistoles.

\- Mais nous jouions pour l'honneur ! protesta le mousquetaire.

\- Ôtez moi un doute. Si vous aviez gagné ces parties, auriez-vous considéré les choses du même oeil ?"

Porthos était bon joueur - surtout quand il n'avait pas l'opportunité de faire autrement. Il était également fauché depuis que l'intégralité de sa paie du mois était passée dans l'achat d'un beau caparaçon ornementé. Il écarta les mains avec une moue d'impuissance piteuse.

"Hélas, éminence…

\- Je comprends. Rien ne presse. Vous connaissez le proverbe ? Rien ne vaut une dette de jeu pour rapprocher des hommes de bonne compagnie."

Non, Porthos ne connaissait pas le proverbe et il soupçonnait fortement Mazarin de l'avoir inventé à l'instant. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse de quelque dicton italien - les italiens étaient des gens curieux qui ne pensaient, ni ne parlaient comme les autres. Mais le grand mulâtre savait reconnaître un échappatoire quand on le lui désignait explicitement et il ne répugnait jamais à l'utiliser. Sans compter qu'il avait bon espoir que la dette en question ne soit plus jamais évoquée. Un ministre royal n'allait pas perdre son temps à courir après quatre louis et une poignée de pistoles, si ?

"C'est pas faux, éminence, c'est pas faux…"

Une fois Mazarin rentré dans son bureau, Porthos resta pensif.

Il ressortit les cartes de son pourpoint. Les battit, les re-battit, poussant le vice jusqu'à les compter en les triant par couleur. Quatre as. Quatre rois. Quatre dames. Foutre. Son jeune compagnon le couvait d'un oeil inquiet - la dernière heure n'avait pas contribué à améliorer son tempérament naturellement angoissé. Au bout de deux à trois minutes de silence méditatif, Porthos reporta enfin son attention sur le jeunot.

"Eh, Philippe ?

\- Po-porthos ?

\- Ce que je t'ai dit sur les yeux et tout…

\- Oui ?

\- Ben, ça marche pas à tous les coups."

**…**

_16h - Aramis colle une mornifle_

Debout sur la scène nouvellement construite du petit théâtre, la chanteuse poussa une série de vibratos retentissants qui allèrent se répercuter sous les voûtes dorées du Louvres. Son ample poitrine enflait démesurément à chaque note et ses doubles mentons tressautaient. Dans son dos, se balançait un décor de toile peinte représentant une mer déchaînée couverte de navires de guerre. Une machinerie complexe faisait danser des vagues à fleur de sol, tout en émettant un grondement sourd censé rappeler celui du ressac sur une plage. Plus sidéré qu'admiratif, le public - une cinquantaine de courtisans triés sur le volet - ne quittait pas la cantatrice des yeux. Au bout de dix minutes de représentation, une vieille duchesse s'était trouvée mal et avait dû être évacuée en hâte de la salle.

Les deux seules personnes à prendre visiblement plaisir à la performance étaient la reine et le nouveau premier ministre, le cardinal Mazarin, assis à sa droite. Anne d'Autriche rayonnait comme un astre. Dans son enthousiasme, elle se penchait hors de sa loge, exposant son beau visage à la lumière des candélabres qui éclairaient le plateau, ou se tournait vers son voisin pour lui parler vivement à l'oreille. À sa gauche, son royal époux dormait. Il avait piqué du nez dès le début du spectacle et la cour savait maintenant d'expérience qu'il resterait assoupi jusqu'aux applaudissements finaux. Louis XIII n'avait pas l'oreille musicale et les navires ne l'interessaient qu'à l'état de maquette.

De leur position privilégiée, près de la porte à double battant qui permettait d'accéder au théâtre, trois gardes suisses observaient la scène.

"Bordel de Dieu ! s'exclama l'un d'eux, consterné. Mais pourquoi elle braille comme ça ?"

C'était un grand gaillard à la barbe rousse et dont le ventre proéminent tendait l'uniforme écarlate. La température élevée de la salle le faisait suer à grosses gouttes et la crosse de son mousquet menaçait de s'échapper de sa poigne glissante. Son voisin - un quinquagénaire grisonnant à l'oeil sceptique - le toisa avec dédain.

"Elle braille pas, le corrigea-t-il. Elle souffre.

\- Ouais, ça s'entend.

\- Pas ce genre de souffrance, crétin. Elle est triste parce que son fiancé va partir à la guerre. Elle se dit qu'il y aura des jolies filles là-bas et qu'il va sûrement l'oublier, tu vois ? Et puis la guerre, c'est long. Là, elle est jeune et mignonne, mais, quand il reviendra, elle sera peut-être vieille et moche…"

Le barbu détailla avec incrédulité les formes adipeuses de la chanteuse et son visage ridé couvert de fard.

"T'es sûr qu'elle dit ça ? C'est du charabia !

\- C'est de l'italien, rétorqua son aîné. Tu le saurais si t'avais fait la campagne de Sicile.

\- Moi, j'aime bien." murmura timidement la troisième suisse, un jouvenceau de dix-huit ans aux joues encore imberbes et couvertes de traces d'acné.

Ses deux compagnons l'ignorèrent. Son jeune âge rendait par défaut toutes ses opinions négligeables et le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux était bien trop captivant. Sur les planches, un nouveau personnage au tour de taille imposant s'avança. Il vint se placer près de la chanteuse et poussa un mugissement modulé qui alarma le public, fit tressaillir le roi dans son sommeil et arracha à la reine une exclamation de ravissement. Les yeux mi-clos, le petit cardinal semblait flotter dans un nuage de béatitude.

"L'opéra, ils appellent ça, expliquait le vétéran. Paraît qu'ils ne jurent que par ça à Rome et que le cardinal Mazarin a fait dépenser des fortunes pour faire venir des décors, des chanteurs et des musiciens à Paris… Les aristos comprennent pas trop et le roi pique un somme à chaque représentation, mais la reine en raffole. On dit qu'elle passe des heures à ne parler que de cela avec le ministre de son époux. Les passions communes, ça rapproche.

\- Tu m'étonnes !" fit le barbu, goguenard.

Son voisin secoua la tête avec la satisfaction maussade de qui déplore une situation tout en se réjouissant de pouvoir la conspuer.

"Si encore il n'y avait que l'opéra, bougonna-t-il, mais le Louvre entier menace de virer italien. Danses italiennes, peintures italiennes, vins italiens et j'en passe. Quand la reine s'entiche de quelque chose, toute la cour s'empresse de l'imiter. Alors, forcément, on se pose des questions.

\- Sur quoi ? demanda naïvement le jeune suisse.

\- Sur ce que la reine préfère… gloussa le barbu. De l'Italie ou de l'italien."

Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre d'une colonne de marbre où elle s'était tenue immobile. L'homme s'avança vivement vers les trois suisses, s'immobilisa devant le barbu étonné et, sans crier garde, le frappa au visage. Le jeune homme lâcha un couinement de surprise, tandis que le garde reculait en jappant, les deux mains pressées contre son nez. Son mousquet roula sur le dallage. L'agresseur avait déjà fait volte-face et poussait les battants de la porte. Le vétéran le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le corridor d'un pas furibond.

"Tiens, c'est Aramis… dit-il.

\- Nom de Dieu ! geignit le barbu. Mais pourquoi il m'a collé une mornifle, cet enfoiré ?"

Il détacha prudemment une main de son nez, mais le sang se mit aussitôt à jaillir de l'appendice malmené. Ses voisins s'écartèrent en hâte avant de voir leurs belles manchettes blanches maculées. Le vétéran haussa les épaules.

"Sais pas. Il est irritable, ces temps-ci.

\- Je m'en fous qu'il soit irritable ! On n'a pas le droit de traiter les gens ainsi ! Je vais lui montrer, moi…

\- Te vante pas, fiston, l'interrompit sévèrement son aîné. Tu lui montreras rien du tout. C'est Aramis des mousquetaires. Le Aramis des quatre inséparables. En emmerder un, c'est se coller les trois autres sur le dos. Et si tu veux mon avis, Porthos, ça doit être un sacré poids lourd à se coltiner."

Sur la scène du petit théâtre, les deux chanteurs s'inclinaient pompeusement. La reine se leva en battant des mains, le roi s'éveilla en sursaut et le public soulagé éclata en salves d'applaudissements polis.

**…**

_22h - D'Artagnan s'interroge_

"Alors, il est comment ? demanda le gascon.

\- Un sale petit foutriquet arriviste." trancha sèchement Aramis.

Porthos étouffa un ricanement dans son assiette. Il fit un clin d'oeil prétendument discret à Athos et d'Artagnan. En pure perte. Le premier était plongé dans la contemplation muette du fond de son verre - attitude qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel à ce stade de la soirée - et ne remarqua rien, tandis que le second décida sagement de l'ignorer, préférant éviter d'agacer un Aramis déjà considérablement agité. Le mousquetaire basané foudroya le grand mulâtre du regard.

"Une meilleure opinion ? cracha-t-il.

\- Il joue bien aux cartes… À ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- Et c'est une compétence de premier ministre, ça ?"

Porthos haussa les épaules et se remit à dévorer tranquillement une carcasse de poulet. L'animal avait déjà été mis à mal par l'appétit des quatre hommes, ainsi qu'un autre de ses malheureux congénères, mais Porthos n'aimait pas gâcher. Ils étaient réunis au logis de d'Artagnan, le plus propice à accueillir leurs soupers hebdomadaires communs depuis que celui-ci avait aménagé avec Constance. La jeune femme s'était éclipsée en début de soirée, prétextant une course tardive. Son époux lui en était reconnaissant. Aramis avait visiblement besoin de vider son sac et, sur certains sujets, mieux valait qu'il le fasse en privé.

"Rapiat avec ça, grondait le mousquetaire. Il paraît qu'il rogne sur tout, l'entretien des écuries, les repas des domestiques, le prix de la poudre… Même la paie des videurs de latrines ! Et aucun respect de ses supérieurs !

\- Sûr que le respect de la noblesse t'a toujours tenu vachement à coeur, remarqua le colosse.

\- Je parle de la famille royale !

\- Ouais, ça aussi…"

La bonne humeur de Porthos augmentait en proportion de la grogne d'Aramis - un phénomène naturel mais qui pouvait générer des réactions explosives à court terme. D'Artagnan regrettait sa curiosité. Il cherchait un moyen de désamorcer la situation quand Athos releva le nez de son verre et donna sa première contribution à la conversation.

"Il n'est pas mal.

\- _Pas mal ?_ "

Il y avait un véritable accent de détresse dans la voix d'Aramis. Il lança un regard de chiot battu à son ami qui y prêta aussi peu d'attention qu'au clin d'œil de Porthos. Depuis près d'un an, Athos était distrait. Pas particulièrement sombre ou déprimé, juste distrait et un peu triste. Puisque son comportement ne traduisait rien d'alarmant et que son niveau d'ébriété en soirée restait raisonnable ses camarades ne s'en inquiétaient pas outre mesure. Ils avaient vu bien pire. Ce soir, il fit pourtant un effort inattendu pour s'intéresser à la discussion et y participer autrement que par des interventions monosyllabiques. Et haussant les sourcils à l'intention d'Aramis :

"Comparé aux précédents.

\- Ah ça ! confirma gaiement Porthos. Après Rochefort, un pensionnaire des Petites-Maisons aurait été une amélioration…

\- Et, à part ses chats, il n'y a pas eu grand monde pour regretter Richelieu." rappela d'Artagnan.

Aramis les dévisagea les uns après les autres avec accablement. Cette trahison collective le remuait visiblement. Celle de Porthos n'avait rien d'une surprise - l'essentiel de la relation entre les deux mousquetaires se basait sur un échange de vacheries constant et mutuellement enrichissant - mais la défection d'Athos et de d'Artagnan était un coup bas. Il allait continuer à geindre, davantage par principe que pour autre chose, mais Athos reposa son verre et se leva.

"Nous avons fait avec les autres, nous ferons avec celui-là." déclara-t-il.

Puis il se dirigea dignement vers la porte arrière de la maison et alla se soulager dans la ruelle avoisinante. Porthos rigola dans sa barbe et levant haut son godet à cette parole d'évangile :

"Saint Athos a parlé ! Croyants, inclinez-vous et versez-vous en un dernier !"


End file.
